Women, and some men, have had a love affair with high-heeled shoes for centuries. Women wear high-heels for many events (e.g. work, dates, dancing, etc.). High-heeled shoes, however, have not been kind to the feet of women. After an event, one can often observe a woman struggling to walk after a full day or evening in high-heels. Many women have resorted to carrying large hand bags to accommodate flat shoes to replace high-heels. In response, some manufacturers have created flats that roll-up and/or fold-up. These flat shoes, however, require sizeable hand bags to accommodate them. Many women enjoy wearing high-heels and carrying small handbags. There is a need to develop a flexible shoe that can be compressed and stored in the most compact hand bags. Thus, after a night of dancing in high-heels, a woman with a cute clutch bag does not have to walk to her car barefoot or in pain.